Hotel 666
by MelancholicMoonlightCiel75
Summary: A mysterious hotel suddenly appears after a thunderstorm, but what secrets does it hold? Also, Ciel is forced to take shelter there. Will he uncover the hotel's secrets and survive? Or will he perish in this freak game of hide-and-seek? Plus, who will he meet in this haunted hotel, and will their bond grow? P.S KuroshitsujiGuy x Adult!Ciel


**Hello people! It's me again...with a new fic! I apologize for the long wait for my other story 'Always Beside You'. I won't be updating that fic for a few days (AGAIN) as all the other chapters were lost, thus I have to churn out a new chapter. Sad life I have ;_;**

** But anyways, my damned exams are over so I have more time to fry my brain in the process of churning out more chapters. **

** For this story, I have decided to try writing some horror and gore stuff (and throw in some more romance^^) as I have never written anything like that before...**

**Sadly, Kuroshitsuji is not mine ;-; ,**

**MelancholicMoonlightCiel75-**

* * *

_**HOTEL 666**_

Ciel's POV

"Sir, there is a fallen tree obstructing the path," A voice called over from the front of the carriage as the sound of the rattling of chains could be heard and the carriage pulled to a halt. "We cannot go any further!"

Rain pelted against the clear glass, dripping off from the corners as the thunder roared and the lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the eerie night sky. The next flash of lightning was accompanied by a lonely howl which echoes across the dark forest, followed by a crash of thunder. I shivered.

I glanced at the horrid weather and the thick fog shrouding everything, frowning. "Let us seek refuge then," I said at last. "It is no use trying to make our way out of the forest now."

As soon as the words let my lips, a huge crash of thunder roared and a flash of lightning blinded my vision for a split second. Shortly after, I heard the rustling of leaves and the sound of something huge landing onto the ground.

I slammed open the carriage door and got out, yelling, "What in the world…"

What I saw instantly made my jaw drop. There was another fallen tree just a few inches from the end of the carriage, narrowly missing it. A few metres away, where was just a patch of land a few moments ago, stood an old, run-down hotel. Grime and filth covered every inch of it. The signboard creaked as it was hammered down by the rain. The hotel had a ghostly atmosphere around it. No, it doesn't seem odd, it just looked…abandoned. I padded cautiously over to the doorstep. The bone chilling rain soaked through my coat, making it stick to my skin, which was rather uncomfortable. The rain poured onto my head and dripped off the ends of my hair. A streak of water leaked through the fabric of my eyepatch and it clung to my freezing skin. I was about to climb up the marble stairs when the horseman's voice paused me.

"Sir, get back! There are wolves around…"

A loud howl interrupted him, followed by several more eerie ones. The hair on my back stood on end. A horrified and blood-curdling cry from the old man made me turn around, only to come face to face with a wolf.

I stepped back cautiously. The blurred figure of the wolf stepped closer, its crimson red eyes, like pools of blood, scanned me from top to bottom. Saliva and rain cascaded from its ebony snout as it bared its fangs, showing its canines. Behind me, the sound of something creaking open spurred me into action.

Moving swiftly, I dashed up the stairs and through the open doors as the wolf bounded after me, growling. However, as it neared the main door of the old hotel, it suddenly stopped dead in its tracks and backed off, whimpering like mere puppy. I noticed that its eyes were not fixed on me; but on something behind me. The frightened look in its eyes made me scared for some reason. Without any hesitation the wolf turned and made a hasty retreat, its dark figure blurred by the downpour.

I stood there rooted to the spot as if I was immobilized. A drop of invisible substance trickled down my forehead.

The door instantly creaked and slammed shut behind me. All by itself. Water pooled on the floor as I dragged my soaked body across it, hacking and coughing on the dust and spider webs that coated every layer of the hotel's lobby.

I looked around the dark lobby coated with webs, dust and layers of grime and filth. The hotel smelled of muck and…death. I shivered slightly. This place indeed does look like some hotel from a horror movie. There was almost no light in here, save for the occasional lightning which lights up the place, but only for a mere few seconds.

As I padded forward curiously, an object lying on the filthy flooring caught my eye. I noticed that it certainly wasn't there at first when I stepped in, but there was no way it could have gotten there by itself.

As I got closer to the mysterious object, I noticed that it was a doll lying in the middle of a pattern of sorts. The doll was quite old and filthy, and had a smudge of red on its chest. One of its eyes were torn out and left dangling by a mere thread. Its clothes were torn and tattered, filth and dust covering every inch of it. I shifted my gaze to the odd pattern. It was smeared on the floor with a crimson red substance not quite long ago, as it wasn't completely dry yet. I have an uncanny feeling that this hotel is haunted. The red liquid was most probably blood, I mused.

Out of the corner of my eye, a dark shadow appeared and suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye. I immediately tore my gaze away from the pattern and the doll, focusing on my surroundings. My heart thumped and thundered against my ribcage. Cold sweat mixed with the freezing rainwater laced my forehead and dripped from my chin. What was that?

Somewhere deep within the hotel, a sinister laughter rang out.

* * *

**Umm, so what do you guys think of it? Should I continue? +_+"**

**P.S KuroshitsujiBoy x Ciel alert! ^-^**

**Drawing Ciels and Sebastians,**

**MelancholicMoonlightCiel75-**


End file.
